pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ephemeral Hiraeth
TCG It is about time. Well, I propose a template is being made for him to add the template to pages (i.e. Misty's Gyarados can have a section for TCG). For other cards, like Lucario, I guess he/she can create pages named Lucario (TCG) and add a different template (which also needs to be made) to add moves and list in which Booster Packs were the moves of the Pokémon used. Energy ''X'' 16:53, December 15, 2014 (UTC) :Do I need to make all three of those templates? Three? Isn't that two? Well, I don't think we have any... Also, what about move infobox's ORAS update? Energy ''X'' 19:34, December 15, 2014 (UTC) :I think the ORAS update for that template should be complete now. If it needs anything else, please tell me...... I'm looking towards upgrading move/tm/hm templates, is there anything that you can think of that they need in particular other than being made uniform? What Just happened? Ellis99 CODE ' ' 18:01, December 16, 2014 (UTC) :I think someone has hacked your account. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 18:03, December 16, 2014 (UTC) I like The new style for the templates. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 15:47, December 17, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks! It's currently a work in progress, I'm making a lot of changes and really trying to work on them so that they all look uniform! :That's great but I think the Game Locations template needs a tweak because the colors don't appear to match the type of the Pokémon. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 15:52, December 17, 2014 (UTC) :Yes I know that it doesn't currently match the type of pokémon, but I ran into an error in the code, and I had talked about this error with some staff last night. so I'm going to be doing some reworking of the css in order to make the templates put less strain on devices loading the pages of the wiki. c: ::Okay. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 15:57, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Bot I've just thought, you should use your bot to change |backcolor to |type on the location templates on every Pokémon page. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 19:11, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Demotion I think Crimson should be demoted since he hasn't edited in a year and hasn't been on since July. He could have his powers back if he changed his priorities back to here though. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 21:33, December 17, 2014 (UTC) :Crimson gets to keep his bureaucrat rights, check his user page for the reason why. ::His user page doesn't have anything on it,. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 12:00, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Sprites Since Nect doesn't want to rename sprties and be asked on how to name sprites anymore because she said it was boring. I'll give you the list on the new names of sprites: *(Pokémon) RB.png *(Pokémon) RG.png *(Pokémon) YL.png *(Pokémon) Back I.png *(Pokémon) G.png *(Pokémon) Shiny G.png *(Pokémon) S.png *(Pokémon) Shiny S.png *(Pokémon) GS.png (If the Pokémon sprite is the same in both Gold and Silver) *(Pokémon) Shiny GS.png *(Pokémon) C.gif *(Pokémon) Shiny C.gif *(Pokémon) Back II.png *(Pokémon) Back Shiny II.png *(Pokémon) RS.png *(Pokémon) Shiny RS.png *(Pokémon) FRLG.png *(Pokémon) Shiny FRLG.png *(Pokémon) RSFRLG.png *(Pokémon) Shiny RSFRLG.png *(Pokémon) E.gif *(Pokémon) Shiny E.gif *(Pokémon) Back III.png *(Pokémon) Back Shiny III.png *(Pokémon) DP.png *(Pokémon) Shiny DP.png *(Pokémon) Pt.png *(Pokémon) Shiny Pt.png *(Pokémon) DPPt.png *(Pokémon) Shiny DPPt.png *(Pokémon) HGSS.png *(Pokémon) Shiny HGSS.png *(Pokémon) PtHGSS.png *(Pokémon) Shiny PtHGSS.png *(Pokémon) IV.png (If the Pokémon sprite is the same in all Gen IV games) *(Pokémon) Shiny IV.png *(Pokémon) Back IV.png *(Pokémon) Back Shiny IV.png *(Pokémon) BW.gif *(Pokémon) Shiny BW.gif *(Pokémon) Back BW.gif *(Pokémon) Back Shiny BW.gif *(Pokémon) XY.gif *(Pokémon) Shiny XY.gif *(Pokémon) Back XY.gif *(Pokémon) Back Shiny XY.gif This is the new way to name sprites. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 20:45, December 18, 2014 (UTC) I should be able to quick change file names with the bot. :P Okay. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 20:49, December 18, 2014 (UTC) :Oh and if there are sprites with gender differences, do it like this: *(Pokémon)-M *(Pokémon)-F Then put the abbreviated name of the games it appears in after it. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 20:55, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Okay, thanks for that. I guess I'll start renaming images after I get done with the templates. :Also: *M(Pokémon) Same as the gender differences, the abbreviated name of the games it first appear in after it too, example, MGarchomp XY and MLopunny ORAS. Ellis99 CODE ' ' OMG We have been selected to get our own Wikia app and it will be available on iOS and Android. Can't wait to come out. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 21:58, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Aly of the crook How did your conversation go with her on chat? or did it not happen. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 21:30, December 19, 2014 (UTC) :will you quit checking up on me? >.< ::Okay. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 22:43, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Snow theme I know for a fact there is a .js code that allows snow to fall down on the site. Is it time to enable it? Energy ''X'' 22:02, December 20, 2014 (UTC) :Yes I think it may be time to enable it; if you want, try to enable it, and if you can't get it, then I'll do it, or at least attempt to, because I'm not sure if I can with the new updates. I don't exactly remember the code, nor where to put it... Energy ''X'' 22:26, December 20, 2014 (UTC) :Okay, I'll get it, but first I'm going to ask around and see if it still works with the updates that Wikia has made. c: Ah, it works, interesting. Curious, though, are there any similar (weather) effects (let's say rain, for example)? Energy ''X'' 22:56, December 20, 2014 (UTC) :I don't know, I could ask around and see if anyone has made similar weather a/e/ffects, I doubt anyone has, but it can't hurt to ask. Okay I think I was getting a bit carried away with asking you a lot though on progress of the templates. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 16:27, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Videos Hm. I was thinking if some videos of Gym and other battles from the anime could be made. Even if it is included in the plot, it'd be much better if it displays the video, for sometimes words may not describe battles the best way. So, are there any videos already available on Youtube, or should they be made? Energy ''X'' 23:19, December 30, 2014 (UTC) I have no clue what it is that you're asking. In short, could the videos presenting Gym Battles in anime be made and put into the articles? Energy ''X'' 10:12, December 31, 2014 (UTC) I like the sound of that. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 10:49, December 31, 2014 (UTC) I still have no clue what it is that you're talking about.... He's saying that we should have videos of Gym battles that are from the anime. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 20:25, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Hey A How are things going with the template's? Just wondering. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 11:45, December 31, 2014 (UTC) :I've been taking a break, trying to figure out a problem with them that their seems not to be an answer too. Hey there How are things going. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 17:53, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Pretty okay I guess, I'm still trying to figure out what to do with the color situation.... Colours? Colours for the stats? Ellis99 CODE ' ' 19:59, January 4, 2015 (UTC) :Can you read the message above please (not being rude by the way). Ellis99 CODE ' ' 09:39, January 5, 2015 (UTC) No, colors for the pokébox's and everything else that uses the skewed system of colors. January 25 Hi Avignon! I'm so excited because the Wiki's birthday is coming soon. It's crazy, isn't it? I checked out of curiosity and found out it is on January 25, and it's not just a year more, it's its tenth birthday! Jellochuu created it 10 years ago. So, in honor of this occasion, I'm working on a wordmark exclusive for the anniversary. The plan is to replace the Poké Ball and create another one with "Happy 10th Anniversary!!!". However, since I don't want to mess everything up, I want it to be examined first, and other users say their opinion if it's okay or if something should be changed or added. Since it's 10 years, I would like to do some other changes to the Wiki, however, I'm not really sure of what could be. Maybe you can think of something and together we can organize something to make the Wiki celebrate. We could create a forum. We must hurry up. I've told Energy X and Shockstorm, but I'm also telling Nectaria and Ellis99, as well as more specific help to CzechOut. Adrián Perry GZ 03:24, January 9, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry, I didn't know you had blocked Ellis99, so he's out of the list. Adrián Perry GZ 03:30, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Ellis' block Hm, you changed Ellis block. While he should learn his mistakes, I don't thinbk it is wise to block him for a month. After all, he is the newsreporter, just needs some advice. Energy ''X'' 10:05, January 9, 2015 (UTC) :I'm hoping that the same incurrence I struck against Kyruem some time ago, will do Ellis good. obviously three days isn't long enough to make him realize he's done wrong, because he's been banned for it three times now. User request Hey, it'd be wise to review Lordranged7's rollback request. Energy ''X'' 19:12, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Request Hey, you saw the message about Lordranged7's patroller request? It may be time to conclude that. Also, I noticed the Move Infobox, that only ORAS section was added to Gen III. But it is supposed to be a separate section, since it has been changed. I'd advise to make a separate section for ORAS for that reason, as well as to add Gen V and VI moves into it. Energy ''X'' 20:34, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Oh, one more thing. Can a bot be used to add certain things to file summaries? Energy ''X'' 20:48, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Music I've found music for Miror B. on the site from Colosseum. Shall I put it on it's page under videos? Ellis99 CODE XANA 17:50, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Go ahead. :Yey. Ellis99 CODE XANA 17:54, February 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Actually, I found out it was on another wikia. I was on my phone when I found it. Ellis99 CODE XANA 17:59, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Re: Unblock (This is in response to this message) We've had a long-running problem here with these two users deciding to use other wikis to discuss Pokémon Wiki-related matters behind everyone else's backs. This latest message (and attempt by them to spread false information without any rebuttal) has been ongoing, as you can see from here and here. I've told them that this isn't acceptable or professional at all, but they haven't listened. As to Nectaria's complaint, this is what has happened: *Ellis managed to get himself blocked only a few days after he was unblocked. I sent multiple warnings to his talk page, not to mention all the other conflicts he go into with other users. Ultimately it was obvious that he hadn't learned from his previous block. I blocked him further due to his attempts to evade his ban and his complete lack of remorse and humility in regards to what he did. *He has been begging Nectaria over the past few days to unblock him. He flat-out rejected Energy's overtures because that would require him to apologize to people, and once again he refuses to admit that he's done anything wrong. *Nectaria's complaint boils down to that what Ellis did is minor (which is false), and that I blocked him for the same reasons that I did before (which no one had any problems with). I strongly believe that Nectaria is being manipulated by Ellis on this issue, given her reluctance to deal with this, and Ellis's constant badgering of her. Thanks, and apologies for all this stuff. --Shockstorm (talk) 21:51, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Hello! Can i maybe the Charakter-Box of the Pokemon for the German Wiki and make your Credits on the Side. Or aren't the Box from you? :D Sufix (talk) 20:21, February 28, 2015 (UTC)